


Family is Forever

by blackbirdandcat



Series: Family is Forever [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gangs, Mafia AU, Multi, Nobody Dies, Sass, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence, rehashing of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is a FF15 fanfic of mafia alternate universe telling, it has a few Versus 13 vibes to it. It is based off a set of headcanons I wrote a while ago.





	1. Chapter One

The feud is so old that no one can really remember what it is about any longer. It happened when Noctis was only six years old, his father would never speak of it would not be of his concern  until he became Capo Familigia. At first when he was a child it bothered him Noctis wanted to know what was the problem with the other Family – the Izunia’s that his father despised so much. Now that he was eighteen he didn’t quite care about it. What really mattered was skirting classes and playing games at the arcade.

  
  


There was rumors that the family feud is something that changes often sometimes it is about hair gel, recipes, books, maps, who really owns Umbra and Pyrna or who can claim Piteous Dungeon as their own. But the actual battles amongst the families were not raged over those things any more those are just rumors that the people in the streets gossiped about behind his back when he walked down the streets to the arcade. It didn’t matter to Noctis much about the rumors or the actual battles that the Families fought it didn’t bother him in the least when Associates and Soldiers came into the manor bloodied or bruised. _He was taught not to care about it…_

  
  


**Until the day he met Prompto Argentum**. That changed a lot of things for him, the blond joined the ranks of the Caelum Cosche a few months ago. He wasn’t fitting for this life when he was finished his training with Cor Leonis the young man was set to Ignis Scientia thinking his skills would be best to aid the Consigliere in his works. That didn’t last long to Noctis’ dismay as he was able to spend more time with the man that way but now after a huge dispute with Ignis the gunner was tossed to Gladiolus Amicitia. It took a while for Noctis to befriend Prompto as the Associate was afraid of his position, that of Capo Bastone one to inherit the Family. It was understandable for him to be afraid of the title but Noctis looked cold and acted it but underneath it all he was quite chill. He just didn’t know how to express that.

  
  


Prompto Argentum could express himself so easily and freely it really frustrated Noctis sometimes and also was refreshing to see. So when he approached Prompto for friendship it was understandable that the young man was to laugh at him and then clam up realizing he just laughed at his superior running for dear life. It wasn’t until one afternoon Noctis had slipped away from Foreign Languages studies lead by Ignis to hit up the arcade, he spotted Prompto in front of the _Justice Monster Five_ machine.

  
  


Sidling up to him peering over the lean blond’s shoulder watching him expertly kill the on screen monster until he hit the boss zone dying upon impact. Prompto had playfully smack the side of the machine grumbling about having no more tokens for the game, Noctis leaned by him placing in a few coins.

  
  


“Capo Bastone!” Prompto let out in squeak bouncing back from Noctis standing at attention light blue eyes bright and scared.

  
  


The room shushed with the whispers of ‘ _Capo Bastone’_ , no one here knew that Noctis was Noctis Lucis Caelum of the Caelum Cosche. This arcade was on the borders of his territory so it was quite acceptable for him not to be recognized when he was wearing street clothes. Sporting black skinny jeans, a crisp silver shirt with a thick leather jacket sporting the Leviathan on it, his normally smooth back jet black hair was messy and in his eyes. Everyone in the room immediately started hand over to Noctis handing their spare game tokens, their drinks, offering him compliments left and  right. All fearing his family’s name, the power of the Caelum Cosche. It was stifling for Noctis turning to Prompto he gave him a deep set glare, grabbing a hold of his Associates’ wrist squeezing tightly he dragged him out of the Arcade.

  
  


“Now I need to find a new arcade to go to thanks, Argentum.” Noctis growled through gritted teeth as he walked out of the place, back into the sunshine of the Friday afternoon daze.

  
  


“I’m sorry!” Prompto shouted as he stumbled outside landing on his knees, scuffing up the palm of his hands.

  
  


Noctis expected him to cry like he did when Ignis had kicked him out of his service but he just jumped up, brushing off the grime and a bit of blood off his red skinny jeans. Noctis stopped in spot grabbing his hands, rolling his eyes he imparted some of his Lucian Granted Magic to the blond before him, the slight purple aura surrounding the wounds healing him quickly.

  
  


“Oh no, Capo Bastone I’m not worthy…don’t do that!” Prompto shouted trying to yank his hands away, this was only magic that Noctis and his father Regis could use and was suppose to be used on blood family members or significant others.

  
  


_Not Associates lowly like him._

  
  


“Who is to say you are worthy or not? It's my magic to impart to anyone and I'm boss.” Noctis said in a stern voice looking into the bright blue eyes.

  
  


“Right. . .you are boss. . .Capo Bastone.”

  
  


“And. . .I think there should be a thank you in call for.” Noctis said letting go of Prompto's hand which was rather sweaty, the raven hair man brushed his hands off on his pants turning away from Prompto.

  
  


“Thank you so much Capo Bastone!” Prompto called out face palming himself, his manners totally out the window.

  
  


“Whatever. Now you need to find me a new arcade to go to.”

  
  


“The one off 5th and Elm is a good place, Ren's Arcade.”

  
  


“Izunia Territory.” Noctis hummed a reply as his midnight blue eyes scanned the busy streets of people milling by, they didn't pay him any attention, walking by playing with their phones talking to their friends.

  
  


They didn't care about his position. He liked it that way, preferred it that way. Prompto jogged to catch up with him, brushing some strands of fluffy blond hair out of his face. Noctis turned to face him a little slowing his pace a bit noticing that Prompto looked like he was having a hard time keeping up with him.

  
  


“Izunia Territory? How so that is like right around our stuff – right?” He asked confused scratching the top of his head trying to picture the city map of Insomnia in his head.

  
  


“Yeah it's but the owner is fuckin' one of their Soldiers so it's a marked spot. It's been that way forever it's commonly under attack by us, don't you know that? Like we attack that spot weekly to shake them down.” Noctis said with a incredulously tone, confused by the fact that this common knowledge flew over Prompto's head.

  
  


“Oh. . .I didn't know that.”

  
  


“You passed your exams didn't you?” Noctis glared at him, shaking his head some crossing the street not bothering to look to see if cars were coming.

  
  


Prompto let out a startled yelp as a car narrowly missed Noctis, the young Capo Bastone Warpstriked out of the way landing on top of a mailbox. The driver honked his horn shouting at Noctis just like he was a regular kid had his friend Gladiolus been there it would have been a fight or at least a lot of shouting of 'who should be respecting who'. He had given Gladiolus the slip and he had a good two hours before the Goliath found him and dragged him back home.

  
  


“That was fuckin' amaze-balls, Capo Bastone!” Prompto shouted as he ran across the empty street meeting up with Noctis.

  
  


“Can you please call me Noctis out here?” Noctis asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, not wanting to deal with that title any more than required.

  
  


“But I can't. . .”

  
  


“I'm your boss and I say call me Noctis. It's quite simple, Noc-tis.” Noctis commanded, turning to face Prompto, sounding out his name slowly to the man.

  
  


“I know how to say it! But Mr. Leonis said. . .”

  
  


“I don't give a shit what Cor said, he's just a Soldier.”

  
  


“Well I'm just a Associate so I'm even lower. . .” Prompto stammered as Noctis started walking again.

  
  


“When we are alone you can call me Noctis, I won't get you into trouble. We are going to Cami's Arcade.”

  
  


“I did pass my exams I was fourth in my class in fact.” Prompto said as they passed several shops that he recognized as the ones that were in the protection of the Caelum family.

  
  


They were shops that interested him so they stuck in his head, a photo shop, a deli, bakery, pet shop and a music shop. Those shops gave him discounts on items he needed regularly so he shopped at them often plus they were about ten minutes from home. Associates did not live in the manor like the Soldiers and the higher ups, generally in small apartments that were bare bones because pay was rather low. A slightly cool breeze picked up making Prompto wish he was wearing a jacket today as well not a black tank top and the red skinny jeans.

  
  


“Well then I must talk to Cor about his training then. . .”

  
  


“Why you say that, - - Noctis?”

  
  


“You seem to not know common things.”

  
  


“Hey his explanations were confusing! Who came up with 'safe days' and the 'concentration line' and all!” Prompto shouted upset, he wasn't fond of people thinking he was stupid he got that with the foster families all the time.

  
  


Prompto felt like he was making headway in the Caelum family to have someone ridicule his intelligence was bothersome. Sure he wasn't the brightest but he wasn't the stupidest!

  
  


“Safe days is simple every Sunday is a day when no blood can be shed that is all. No battles on Sunday, it's a resting day – a day of worship you know?”

  
  


“Worship?” Prompto asked as Noctis stopped in front of a strange looking building, it didn't look like any arcade he had seen before.

  
  


The building was all black, the windows were tinted so dark it was impossible to see in the sign that signaled that they were open was small and only the p and n light up. Pushing the door open Noctis breached the entrance without a second thought whereas Prompto looked around a bit shy and wary.

  
  


“Yeah worship our family deities? You know how we pray to Bahumat for guidance and all? Titan for strength and the Leviathan for wisdom. . .” Noctis explained shaking his head, this was day one information.

  
  


“I thought that was just olden times. . .”

  
  


“Uh, there is a mass session every Sunday morning for two hours.” Noctis deadpanned turning to Prompto dark blue eyes glaring at him, if he had to go to mass every Sunday Prompto should.

  
  


“I generally sleep in late on Sundays, I gust thought that was my day off.” Prompto said shrugging his shoulders moving over to the front desk to order some tokens.

  
  


“Seriously. . .I gotta train my new friend all over.” Noctis commented as he took a huge handful of tokens from the sale clerk who recognized Noctis as a old regular.

  
  


“Friend?” Prompto said shocked, he turned to face Noctis a blush raising all the way up to the tip of his ears.

  
  


“Yeah, we are friends aren't we?” Noctis asked, shrugging imparting a few tokens to Prompto who only was able to afford 10 Gil worth.

  
  


“I didn't know. . .I uh. . .Promise to be the best friend you had Ca- Noctis!” He said happily a large smile on his face as he followed behind Noctis.

  
  


Prompto noticed that Noctis kept checking his silver watch, replying to texted that sent the raven haired man smiling as he destroyed villains on the zombie simulator they were playing. It was starting to make Prompto curious as to who he was texting peering over Noctis' shoulder he look his sharp-shooter eyes spotted the name Luna before Noctis could switch screens on him. Noctis rolled his eyes, shooting down a zombie that was taking down Prompto's avatar. Dimming the screen Noctis pocketed the phone, taking down the boss zombie without much fail alongside Prompto. Noctis was rather enjoying himself with Prompto, the one time he convinced Gladiolus to the arcades was horrible, the Soldier who referred to himself as his personal bodyguard was prone to getting over aggressive at the games shouting loudly when he lost. And not too pleased to be playing games for hours on end, preferring a half hour break then back outside to roam the streets doing work.

  
  


Noctis' philosophy on Family work was “let it come to me” rather than Gladiolus' “search and destroy” methods. It annoyed him on many factions to be honest it was a waste of energy and time to do something like that. Prompto on the other hand didn't seem to mind that Noctis was suppose to be working today, joining in on with him playing games and not bothering him about it. It was refreshing. Then again it seemed to be that Prompto wasn't totally aware of everything that ran around in the Family. He should have known when Ignis kicked Prompto out of his office after the third time of taking photos of the crime scene of the latest Family shake down. It was such a liability to take photos of anything in the Family Manor or for any crime scenes.

  
  


Noctis' phone started to buzz in his pocket again which was odd as he knew Luna would be back in class. Pulling out the phone as his watched beeped, the fifteen minute warning before times up and Gladiolus would find him.

  
  


'Incoming Cami's. . . xoxoxo' Was the text message.

  
  


“Fuck. Doesn't he have anything better to do that hunt me down, it was just a dick pic.” Noctis glared at the screen of his phone.

  
  


“What?” Prompto asked as Noctis tapped out angrily a reply to Luna.

  
  


“We have incoming, One Armed Bandit. . .” Noctis said running his hands through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily.

  
  


“Ah. . .Ravus!” Prompto said after a moment thinking of the aliases that most Family members use.

  
  


Prompto was fond of his given name, as you graduate from training you are given a alias picked by the Capo Familigia. His is Prompto 'the smiling gunner' Argentum just like Noctis is, Noctis 'sleepy boy' Caelum. The names were suppose to strike fear or be literally amusing all depending on how the Capo Familigia felt. It was rare to have your alias changed but it happened from time to time specially if you wronged the family and they were kind enough to forgive you. That much Prompto remembered from the classes, taught to him by Cor 'the immortal lion' Leonis.

  
  


“We gotta vacate.” Noctis said replacing the gun-controller shoving the remaining tokens into his pocket.

  
  


“We gonna fight them?” Prompto asked his eyes lighting up with a fiery passion, he may be innocent looking but he did enjoy a good brawl from time to time.

  
  


“I rather not fight Ravus, this is rather stupid.”

  
  


“Something about a eh. . .picture.” Prompto said blushing at thinking about the word 'dick', he pocketed the remaining two tokens following after Noctis.

  
  


“I was drunk and Luna and I were trading pictures with each other and I got brave sent her a dick pic. Ravus saw – fuckin' jerk watching her like a hawk I swear.”

  
  


“That is quite rude of him.” Prompto agreed.

  
  


“Fuckin Noctis there you are!” Gladiolus shouted as he opened the door of the arcade, the giant man shaking his head, as thick long brown hair got into his face.

  
  


“Watch your tone with me.” Noctis glared at Gladiolus, knowing that Gladiolus is upset because Ravus Nox Fleuret was in the area.

  
  


“We got trouble.” Gladiolus said pointing back out the window, to show the tall lean beanpole of a man walking down the street in a crisp pin striped suit.

  
  


“I heard.”

  
  


“I wish your girlfriend was better at sending warnings.” Gladiolus said grabbing onto Noctis' jacket tugging him towards the door.

  
  


“Shut up Gladio it's not official. . .” Noctis said blushing a bit at the words girlfriend.

  
  


He was suppose to get married to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret – Ravus' younger sister to meld the Izunia Family and the Caelum Family but it is currently in a political standstill. It was something that he didn't want to think about, the two of them have been online dating for a few years now so it wasn't a horrible thing to be married to meld the families. When his father spoke of it the whole thing sounded like a death sentence it wasn't quite making sense to Noctis.

  
  


“Let's go get them!” Prompto said summoning his Hyper-Magnum pistols as Gladiolus walked out of the room summoning his Hardedge dual-wield blade.

  
  


“I guess I'm in for it now. . .” Noctis said as he followed Gladiolus and Prompto out of the house, summoning his trusty Engine Blade.

  
  


As they walked outside there was a short black hair woman who was swinging a kusarigama, a wild look in her pale green eyes staring at the tall platinum blond man before her. Ravus was standing several yards in front of Gladiolus' girlfriend Morana both of them in a standstill as Noctis hefted his blade up. Ravus never traveled alone always flanked by at least two others most often females but they were not in sight was this just to talk? That was rare for Ravus on days that were not Sunday. Carefully trained eyes stared at the likely spots for snipers to sit at, nothing came to his vision as Gladiolus stood protectively in front of Noctis.

  
  


“Capo Bastone Caelum you are mine.” Ravus spoke loud and clear as he turned facing Noctis with sharp hetero-chromatic eyes of violet and blue.

  
  


“Through my dead body.” Gladiolus said shifting his weight from foot to foot keeping a trained eye on Ravus, large blade in front of his body ready to strike.

  
  


The ample female struck, at Ravus the sickle slamming against the rapier that Ravus wielded it was a loud strike that sounded like thunder. That started the fight, Morana wasn't one for words to be exchanged amongst the group. Out of nowhere appeared two women gently like a leaf on the wind a tall silver hair woman came from the top of the building to Noctis' left hefting a long silver spear. A short slender female with a taciturn look carrying a set of butterfly swords came out of a dark alleyway.

  
  


“Damn.” Noctis said as he noticed the new count, Aranea Highwind, Ravus Nox Fleuret and Lenore Graves. 

  
  


Gladiolus stayed close to Noctis as he started to move into the fray going up against Aranea who started to lunge at him with her lance. They had about twenty minutes before the cops would come in and force them to separate, of course Noctis would be in the clear as this was Caelum territory. It was a stupid move of Ravus' part to walk in on clear Caelum land it just showed how upset he was over a foolish picture. Morana was engaging Lenore now volleying off swears and smacks from the spiked ball of the kusarigama. Noctis warp-striking back and forth around Ravus did his best to overwhelm the Consigliere of the Izunia family. Prompto unsure of his direction in the battle was bouncing back and forth between all three targets, shouting happily as he took the battle easily. He hadn't been in many frays since he started but he wasn't the best fighter but he was the best shot. 

  
  


“You shouldn't have sent her those pictures.” Ravus growled at Noctis as they clashed blades, only inches apart from each other, eyes locked on each other. 

  
  


“She was rather pleased with them.”

  
  


“So wouldn't any virgin. . .” Ravus retaliated, sending Noctis back several feet as he punched him with his Magitek arm. 

  
  


Gladiolus slipped in landing a rough blow to Ravus' Magitek arm making the thin man stagger back several feet shaking his arm as the vibration from the blade was too much for him to handle. Prompto took the moment to lob off a shot to Ravus hoping to actually land a deathly blow to the man but it was blocked as the shell ricocheted off the flat surface of the butterfly sword of Lenore as she leap in front of Ravus. Angrily Ravus shoved her to the side, a furious look on his narrow face muttering something under his breath to her. 

  
  


The sounds of sirens of the local cops was a relief to Noctis he didn't want to deal with this any longer. He rather be at home now, taking a nap in the sun. 

  
  


“Fuck cops!” Morana shouted, as she took a good swipe at Aranea's back making the taller woman scream in pain. 

  
  


“Scatter!” Lenore shouted as she leap to her feet looking at the cop cars that started to pull on to the street, local shop owners staring out the windows scared of what they were watching. 

  
  


In a blink of a eye Ravus, Aranea and Lenore were gone as if they never had been on that street leaving the rest standing looking around for them. 

  
  


“Well that was fun!” Prompto shouted a gleeful look on his face. 

  
  


“Hey the gunner one gets it.” Morana sniped at the blond her eyes surveying him as she walked over to Gladiolus. 

  
  


“I'm out of here.” Noctis said dematerialize his blade walking away from the group. 

  
  


“What about me?” Prompto asked confused.

  
  


“You aren't going anywhere, Capo Bastone, you are going back to classes with Ignis. I am sick of his bitching about you failing all these classes because you are out playing games.”

  
  


“Well it came in handy to have me playing games.” Noctis said giving Gladiolus a defiant glare, as the man stood next to him. 

  
  


“It wouldn't have happened if you were at the manor.” Gladiolus rebutted. 

  
  


“Let's not fight okay, we can go back right – No- Capo Bastone.” Prompto said trying to ease the tension. 

  
  


“Fuck boi~.” Morana whistled under her breath as she dematerialized her kusarigama, a teasing smirk on her face as she stared down Prompto who took several steps back. 

  
  


“Close it Tarda.” Noctis ordered of the Soldier as she walked closer to Gladiolus a firm glare now on her face. 

  
  


“As you wish.” She muttered, running fingers through the red dyed patches of her hair as she looked around as the cops got out of the cars guns drawn.

  
  


“We are leaving Officers.” Noctis called out to them, they were on the Caelum payroll only raising there weapons as a show of comfort to the shop owners. 

  
  


Shaking his head Noctis looked up to the sky then back to the others, “I guess I could go back now it's took late the school kids will be flooding into arcades anyways they make it too loud and bothersome.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is mainly published on Tumblr (itshaejinju.tumblr.com) I have enlisted some friends' OCs for this fic. I will note here when OCs are used, I wanted to merge some of my friends OCs for the fun of it. I needed more characters and instead of making random names and such I figured do what people are did and pick their OCS. So this chapter has zacklover24's Angel and Sweetchocobae's Clara in the story.

At dinner Prompto felt extremely out of place, he was sitting beside Noctis tonight instead of by himself or with his friend Angel. Her dark hazel eyes flickering over at Prompto often as she was thoroughly confused why he was sitting with the Capo Bastone for dinner and not with the rest of the Associates. Friday nights all of the Family met at the “Jade Moon” restaurant to eat the whole dining hall filled with the Associates, Soldiers making the place quite loud but a clique nonetheless. So when Prompto had walked past the slender female he gently tugged on the long braid her hair was in, she let out a yelp turning to face him as he waved to her she gave him a confused look. He always sitting with her so for him to pass by the empty seat she left for him to join Noctis at the secondary table she flashed him a glare, he knew he would be catching trouble for it later.

At the table with Noctis the blond was surrounded by Ignis, Gladiolus and Morana the three tossed him a strange look unsure as to why a associate was sitting with him. Prompto immediately felt out of place remembering that he was at the bottom of the food chain here that Associates were just barely more than a errand boy. Hell most were not even allowed to carry a weapon but he was one of the few that were selected to get eventually promoted to Soldier so he was able to carry his pistols.

“What is he doing over here?” Morana asked, Prompto could hear the venom in her voice as she looked over at him, her light green eyes staring at him as he had changed to his suit now.

Even if you had a day off on Friday you must get into uniform and go to the Family dinner. His suit was a bit older looking as he bought it second hand and had to wash out some blood stains and stitch up some bullet holes. The black jacket was a bit faded, the vest a bit loose on him, as the slacks were tight on him making him wary of them ripping at the worse times. The woman sitting close to Gladiolus, his girl friend for as long as Prompto could remember was not wearing anything close to the uniform, well the slacks were correct that was about it. Morana Tarda was wearing a white tank top that was rather see through showing off the bright red bra she had underneath, it was as if she wanted others to stare at her ample chest it made Prompto a bit flustered because he didn’t want Gladiolus to think that he was lusting after her as she was far from someone he was interested in. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail now but the thick strands of dyed red hair framed her face, her multiple piercings sticking out on her ears as she turned to look at Noctis the light flashing off the bright golden rings on her ears making Prompto stare.

“Well?” Morana repeated to Noctis.

“He’s my friend.” Noctis said simply, use to Morana’s lack of respect to address him properly, she only felt the need to address Regis his father the Capo Familigia correctly.

Ignis always felt her respect for others specially her betters was deplorable but he still held a fond spot for her, a slight flame for her tenacious spirit. But he would never act on it as he respected Gladiolus more than his own feelings.

“You are making friends with Associates, that is quite new.” Ignis replied as he took a sip of the wine beside him, mirroring the smirk that Morana was wearing on her face.

“It’s nice to see him talking to others.” Gladiolus commented as he took some of the steak into his mouth.

“I **do** talk to others! I talk to Clara…”

“The clerk at your favorite arcade does not count Bastone.” Ignis chided, Noctis looking over to him, green eyes nearly shut as his smile was so wide at teasing his friend.

“You get a kick out of picking out my flaws, don’t you?” Noctis said there was a pout clear on his face as he placed two florets of broccoli that had made it onto his plate to Ignis’ plate.

“It is one of the few small pleasures that I do take from in life.” Ignis replied smartly, turning his attention back to Morana.

“Shouldn’t be associating with – Associates.” Morana remarked to Noctis, the look she gave Prompto made him feel like he was about two inches tall, it was akin to the look Noctis was giving his broccoli.

“Morana it’s okay for him to acquaint himself with some of the lower staff but I don’t suggest he makes a habit of it.” Gladiolus said to her then giving Prompto a reassuring smile. 

“I am sorry if I am causing such a bother.” Prompto finally spoke up, he was quite upset with all talk about him going around as if he wasn’t around.

“Don’t worry about their squawking Prompto, Morana likes to disagree to everything I do and Ignis just plans on being a jerk to me until the day I become Capo Familigia.” Noctis said soothingly, flashing a smile over at  Prompto.  
  
“Still if it was better I will go back over that way.” Prompto suggested, not wanting to upset the apple cart.   
  
“Don’t worry about it Prom.” Gladiolus said, calmly. “You ready to start training with me tomorrow?”   
  
“He has a lot to relearn.” Noctis interrupted before Prompto could do more than nod, nervously as he was going to be working with Gladiolus from now on.   
  
“I do not!” Prompto shouted embarrassed to admit that a lot of his education into the Family didn’t make much sense to him, childishly he stuck out his pierced tongue at Noctis, clacking the yellow bar against his top teeth.   
  
“You know nothing of territories.” Noctis said, matter-of-factly, a deadpanned look on his face, as he finished clearing his plate.   
  
“They are quite confusing.” Prompto said dejectedly, his blue eyes downcast as he attempted to finish what was on his plate, he was feeling a little unable to eat in front of these established members of the Family.   
  
He was new and he really didn’t know what he was doing, hell he was bought into the service. Prompto grew up in a orphanage and most often they were sold into mafia families or into sex trades if they didn’t get adopted into a good home. No one ever came for Prompto it was just him left in the orphanage waiting for his parents to come biological or adoptive someone to take him into their arms and to love him. They never showed. He was too fat for sex trade so he was sold to the mafia, it was his good luck to be bought by the Caelum family. Being put into training made him loose the weight quick and he toned up well into a gangly youth with fluffy sunshine yellow hair with sparkling diamond-like blue eyes. 

“I am at a loss for words that is something you learn day one…told Cor he should have done what they did to me in the Izunia family.” Morana said shaking her head, downing the last of her beer.

“I will not allow Cor to take such measures with the trainees Morana. I am not going to allow such brutal treatments happen while I’m Consigliere.” Ignis retorted, he had heard this complaint of Morana several times already.

“Well if you get hit with a braided whip each time you get something wrong, you tend to remember those things quite quickly.” Morana chirped as she stood up from her seat, reaching out her right arm out the full sleeve of tattoos showing to Prompto, flowers he didn’t recognize as her heavily scarred hand caressed Gladiolus’ face.

“Braided whip?” Prompto squeaked, he heard the Izunia family was horrible but that horrible?

“Yes, while in training if you didn’t learn your shit you got hit by the Capo Familigia himself, he’s not so kind as it is when Silver Fox is when she hits you. It’s more bedroom fun when she does it.” Morana said walking over to Prompto, he’s taller than she is but for some reason she is more terrifying to him than Gladiolus is, who is just chuckling under his breath as he gets up to his feet towering over her.

Leaning forward Morana lifts up her tank top turning around revealing her back, it’s thick with scars, burn marks as well. Thick knotted scars and what looked at one time infected burn marks that became scars. Gladiolus pulled her into his body wrapping arms around her pulling down her shirt as Prompto stared in shock at the obvious torture she had been through.

“Braided whip with the use of his blessing from Ifrit, flames. That’s what you get when you do something wrong there. Be glad that here it’s just food and pay docking. They even slammed you in a dungeon if you were particularly bad.”

“How come I imagine you more often than not?” Ignis quipped, rolling his eyes as he pulled out some papers to hand over to Noctis. “Those proposals you need to look over, Capo Bastone.”

“Not when that creepy woman was down there, some drug addict that live down there, quite the terror.”

“Drug addict?” Gladiolus asked, muttering in her ear, as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“Yeah some blonde, strange tattoo over her chest actually flowers, sylleblossoms, I think.” Morana shrugged. “You bite on my neck anymore I’m going to have to take you on the table, Gladdy.”

“Hmm like the thought of that…” Gladiolus muttered, biting down on her neck teasingly, hands pressed on her hips tightly.

“Please get a room, I rather not see that happen in my presence, such things should be held for the bedroom alone. Your public displays are way to tasteless.” Ignis snorted out a snide remark as he flashed a glare at the pair, shooing them away.

“We’ll use your room, Spec’s it’s quite spacious.” Gladiolus said happily as they left the room.

“Sorry for you having to view that…I will speak with them later, Capo Bastone.” Ignis apologized to Noctis who was just barely reading over the papers in front of him.

Prompto was finished his food and he was quite unsure of what was going on, he did know he was glad that he did not get bought into the Izunia Family. What Morana went through before she came to the Caelum Family was more than what he wanted to ever deal with. They accepted her so easily even though she was apart of the opposing family at one time? It made him feel good in a way because well that meant they could accept him for who he was, even if he was a child that no family had ever wanted. Turning to Noctis, who was chewing on the snake-bite lip rings as he thumbed through the papers.

“What are your thoughts about this marriage?”

“Marriage to …?” Prompto asked, eyes wide and concerned.

“Lunafreya Fleuret of the Izunia Family.” Ignis stated.

“Wait you’re…”

“Prompto mouth should be closed right now.” Noctis hushed the blond quickly as he sniped at him, sending the young man quickly as he reeled back from the comment.

“You are keeping such a pretty lady under-wraps?” Prompto continued not listening to Noctis.

“Prompto!” Noctis growled, his cheeks flushed as he turned to face the blond, there was a spark of red in the normally blue eyes that sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine.

“If you are trying to keep your ‘secret love affair’ with Lunafreya the Capo Bastone of the Izunia family secret it is quite hard to do that from me.” Ignis spoke up a wry smile on his face as he pressed the thin framed glasses up his nose.

“WHAT?” Noctis whined loudly face-palming as he looked over in terror.

“When you went over on your text messages two months ago I felt the need to upgrade your account but your father insisted that I find out what was getting your attention so dearly. Perhaps next time you should be a bit more secretive with your contact names, Luna with a bunch of hearts is quite obvious.”

“Damn, looking through my phone – when did you do that?”

“When you took your daily nap in my private tutoring session.” Ignis answered, as he stood up patting Noctis gently on the back heading away. “I suggest you think closely about the terms that they are giving us pending the marriage – _consummation_.”

“I’m sorry Capo Bastone.” Prompto said softly, as he turned to Noctis who was looking at the paragraphs for the terms.

“Don’t worry about it…he had found me out anyways…Merging of the families…they don’t have enough power to take over our family. . .we are too big how does he think he can…Fuck…”

“What is going on?” Prompto asked confused.

“Nothing you can solve, I got to go. Thanks for having dinner with me, probably not as fun as sitting with your girlfriend.”

“GIRLFRIEND? Angel is like my sister, we were in the same class together.”

“Oh you’re loss then man.”

* * *

Ignis was in the kitchen back at the manor making himself a cup of Ebony when the door swung open wide, slamming against the stopper revealing Morana her hair all a mess, her shirt on inside out and her pant zipper not pulled up. He shook his head, he had stopped blushing at such displays from her a while ago but mentally he still was blushing at the thought of what she had just been doing with Gladiolus, it almost made him jealous of the Soldier.

“Could you at least fix your pants?” Ignis asked as he grabbed a second cup handing it to her as she, was still in a sex-high daze.

“Stop staring at my crotch, Scientia. Not like you would know what to do anyways.” Morana rolled her eyes.

Ignis bite his lip, he really wanted to snipe back he really wanted to press her against the counter and kiss her to rid her of those foolish notions that he didn’t know how to please a woman. Just because he was not like Gladiolus and grinding against her body all day didn’t mean he didn’t know how to make a woman scream his name in pleasure. Instead he grabbed the pot of fresh coffee and poured it into her cup. 

“Something on your mind, Scientia?” Morana asked as she poured in some sugar into the coffee.

“Tell me about the blonde that was in the cellar of the Izunia Manor.”

“It was a dungeon, there was chains, cells and it was dank an’ cold.” Morana argued, sipping the coffee as she leaned against the counter, running a hand through her hair untangling some of the knots.

“Dungeon – then please tell me about that woman with the sylleblossoms tattoo.” Ignis asked, reaching for the box of shortbread cookies, a weakness of the woman’s her green eyes flashing to him as he opened the box long slender fingers.

“Bribing me with cookies? How childish.” Morana snapped as a smirk appeared on her face as she took the cookie from him, his fingers glancing over her scarred hand.

“I am in fact just offering a friend some snacks to restore her energy after some debauchery with her boyfriend that is all, bribery is below me.”

“Right.” Morana replied as she bit into the cookie savoring the buttery taste. “The woman didn’t make much sense to be honest a lot of babbling to me, my cell was opposite of hers. She reminded me of their Capo Bastone to be honest, like they could be related. But I spoke of Luna and she hadn’t a clue what I was talking about. So probably is just some other blonde, you know? I mean her brother has the same tattoo I saw on her chest but I spoke with him and he wouldn’t let me speak about it, saying she’s dead, murdered by our Capo Familigia.”

“Right. . .Well I am quite curious about it because that sounds a lot like Stella Nox Fleuret. His views on his family’s murder is quite skewed, he probably will never see to reasoning unlike his younger sister.”

“Who is just smitten with the lazy one.” Morana commented as she reached out taking another cookie from the box.

“Be mindful of how you speak about our Capo Bastone, Tarda that would not be wise you know my position.” Ignis countered closing the lid of the box and putting them away, he let out a soft sigh.

“Hmm, right I’ll be mindful for sure when I stop finding him in arcades fooling around. Anyways I’m going back to Gladiolus, thanks for the pick me up, ready for round two.”

As she walked out of the room Ignis let out a soft groan, he enjoyed his talks with her a bit too much as he was fighting back the urge to tell Morana he would give her a better 'round two’ but he respected his friend and his position. He shouldn’t be flirting or even consorting in such ways with lower ranks, a bane of his position. Sighing he rested his elbows on the counter, sipping the coffee his mind wandered to the information Morana told him. If that was truly Stella Nox Fleuret the Capo Bastone – who now would be technically the Capo Familigia of the Fleuret family that would mean a lot to the current predicament the families were in. He needed to know for sure if it was her, of course he couldn’t allow suspicion to be risen until he got all of the details – the facts straight. Morana wasn’t always reliable when it came to remembering things, the Izunia family did a lot of torture to you if you failed them before she got as talented as she was now she did a lot of failing.

“I will have to see what I can do about this…before I talk to Regis about it, he would like to know that his lover was alive after all these years no matter what her mental and physical state is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Guest Appearances: @waifuthewhite Arabella is getting mentioned! (Special guest mention of a actual person but that is up for people to figure out I’m not saying who it is.)
> 
> A/N: This is a filler episode, it’s meant to teach us about some of the other characters and a bit about the operations of the Caelum Mafia. I’m sorry it’s shorter than normal, I had a bunch written on Saturday but due to my back pain I didn’t produce a good quality rough draft. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter and I had some serious hand spasms making it hard for me to write much. I apologize I hope you guys enjoy it still.

Cor couldn’t be anymore upset if he tried, he really just wanted to finish his day and go home to his girlfriend. She was cooking tonight for their six month anniversary and he was told strictly not to be late as she doesn’t cook often that it should be something he makes a priority. He was not going to entice her wrath any at all, she was kind and innocent but not when she was mad.

“Damn it all Nyx were are you?” Cor said with a bit of a growl in his voice as he hung up the phone because it kept going to voicemail.

It wasn’t anything he wanted to deal with searching for Nyx but it was Saturday afternoon and Capo Familigia wanted to speak with Nyx about some indiscretions that happened earlier in the week. Nyx has been skirting around the meetings with Regis since the day of the indecent at the flower shop, he had been there to collect protection money to only find out that the owner of the shop was short on money. Again. Instead of doing what protocol demands Nyx let her go. Apparently he has been allowing her to scoot past several times, Caelum family was kind but when it came to protection money they couldn’t afford to be kind. Specially for a shop on the edge of Caelum family lines like this flower shop was always a target for Izunia attacks. Going over to the bartender Cor, just gave the tall slender dark toned man a questioning look, as this was a favorite spot of Nyx’s surely he was here.

“Bathroom, gotta a dame, told me tell you he’s not here, but he owes me quite a bit of Gil.” The bartender mused as he looked over at the bathroom stalls.

Cor really didn’t want to do this, his job seemed to be filled with a lot of things he didn’t like to do. From dealing with rowdy, talent-less trainees to reeling in rogue soldiers his days were filled with a lot of headaches. If it wasn’t his half sister Morana that he had to reel in for doing something stupid it was Nyx Ulric for doing something irrational. Sure in theory helping out a lovely flower shop worker sounds good but in the grand scheme of things for a business to function it was quite flawed. Nyx went off on his emotions a lot, trusting them over the cold facts of the Family Business. It caused them to butt heads a lot, more often than he would like to admit the Soldier being extremely hotheaded while Cor was level and stern tempered.

With steady steps Cor walked past the other patrons of the bar to the bathrooms, as he got closer he could hear noises, ones that should have been saved for a bedroom not a public bathroom. A lot of grunting filled his ears, it was rather unsavory, rolling his steel blue eyes Cor moved to the door pressing it open. In the mens’ room he spotted a sight he rather not see, Nyx Ulric’ bare ass, slender legs wrapped around his waist as he held up a female against the wall pounding into her. The black slacks stuck around his knees as he grunted loudly, the sounds of wet skin smacking against each other was loud in the room, as the small one stall bathroom echoed all the sound.

“Such a dirty slut, Lindsey.” Nyx growled as she dug her long manicured nails down his spine.

“It’s Marcie!” She shouted, digging them in deeper.

“Excuse me – Marcie I need – your _partner_.” Cor spoke up reaching out grabbing Nyx by the collar of his shirt yanking him back roughly.

That moved Nyx enough to loose his balance and her support to stay up as she was pinned rather snuggly against the bathroom wall. Becoming untangled from Nyx the female fell to the floor in a heap, letting out a undignified yelp as she stared up at Cor and Nyx.

“Put your pants back on you are needed at the manor. I don’t want to hear any excuses either Nyx.” Cor said as Nyx grumbled, pulling his pants back on turning to the older man giving him a death glare.

“Could have at least let me cum.” Nyx grumbled, glaring over at Cor. 

“Save your, sperm for more tasteful dates – ones you would marry.” Cor retorted as he marshaled Nyx out of the bathroom a hand pressed firmly on the weak point on his neck, keeping the man in check.

“Shut up pussy _whipped_ bitch.” Nyx growled, erection still evident in his black slacks as he walked alongside Cor out of the bar, getting several stares from patrons.

In front of the Capo Familigia Nyx was looking a little more presentable than earlier, Cor insisted that he freshen up before he saw their boss. Whenever Regis Lucis Caelum, the Capo Familigia of the Caelum Family held meetings it was in a large study it carried walls and walls of books, knicknacks, mugs of ebony and most often a ever watchful Ignis Scientia. Regis was sitting behind a large elm desk, it was casually littered with paperwork, reports on income, reports on recent attacks from Izunia and random missives from Soldiers about complaints. Ignis stood a few steps behind Regis looking like a stalking butler more than anything, the firm look he held at Nyx and Cor was enough to make most look away but they were not most people.   
  
“Thanks for the job well done, Leonis you may leave us.” Regis said waving the man off, a soft chuckle escaping as Cor let out a sigh of relief.   
  
“She will have my head if I’m late, thank you so much Capo Familigia.” Cor muttered as he bowed and left the room, ignoring the remark that fell from Nyx’s lips.   
  
“So please explain why Miss Fae is not paying her dues?” Regis asked, calmly he was always one to listen to reason before retaliating, because _sometimes_ there was reasons.   
  
“The shop is in a slump not many people are buying flowers at this time of year, Capo Familigia.” Nyx replied, bright blue eyes matching the stern looking blues of Regis.   
  
“And that is my problem because?” Regis questioned the man sitting before him in the smaller leather chair. 

“How is it not? Our people can’t pay their damn rent if they can’t sell their shit.” Nyx grunted out in a emotional tone, hands on the arms of the chair, white knuckle gripping.  

“ _Manners_.” Ignis warned, there was a low growl in his accented voice that made Nyx flicker his eyes over to the Consigliere temporarily.

“Nyx if we helped every shop owner that needed us we would be a charity not not a mafia. Miss Fae must come up with the money by Monday at 5pm, Mr Scientia see to it that she gets the missive, **personally**.”

“NO, I’ll do it,” Nyx shouted jumping to his feet. “Sir, Capo Familigia I will tend to it myself.”

“I rather think not because it has been going on for too long and that is your section and you’ve failed me. I would like Ignis to go see what is up.”

“I will take care of it immediately, Capo Familigia.” Ignis said resolutely, pushing glasses back up his nose.

When the Consigliere was set out to collect is generally when things get dirtier than normal, no rough housing, no blood shed like when the Soldiers or Associates come. The business disappears when the Consigliere makes their way upon the unfortunate soul. Nyx did not want that to happen to Arabella, she was kind, sweet, so pretty and so innocent. She did not deserve this treatment from the Mafia but without their protection she would fall prey to the harm of Izunia and that was more brutal than Caelum. Ignis Scientia always said there was no point in keeping business that did not produce, pruning dead branches he said calmly as he would scratch notes on his notebook. Nyx was not fond of Ignis’ cold manner towards the plight of others, those of need of help. Help the helpless Nyx felt the phrase meant a lot to him after having grown up in a orphanage after a plague went through his village. Nyx always felt for the underdogs, always needing to help out in any manner he could he was often called a Hero amongst the area of territory he covered.

“It comes out of your wages, then.” Regis countered to Nyx looking at him, knowing the man well enough to know what was his motives for going himself, he was going to warn her and bargain.

It was something Nyx did often he was a passionate man, Regis admired it but it also was a bit too much to handle if he only reeled it in.

“Fine whatever just let her keep her shop. Do you need me for anything else _sir_?” Nyx asked, there was a bit of fire curling around his right fist.

“That is all, this is the last time Ulric do you understand we cannot stay afloat with all to this? Money has to come from somewhere for the services we hand out to people it’s pointless to make you continually suffer just for some pretty faces.” Regis replied, waving off the man not too bothered by the displace of magic, it was nothing in comparison to what he could conjure.

Nyx stormed out of the room, long brown hair swishing behind him the beaded braid smacking against his face as he left quickly. It left Ignis and Regis alone, the Consigliere let out a soft clearing of the throat cough, directing his piercing gaze over to Regis.

“Sir, do you need me any further today?”

“Pressing matters, Scientia?” Regis asked a smirk playing on his lips, his Consigliere was picking up some extra circular tasks as of late and it was starting to get him curious, but not enough to find out why, yet.

“Slightly pressing, more or less I need to wake someone to get some information out of them.”

“It’s six at night I am quite sure she is awake if we are speaking about Manic Panic.” Regis quipped looking over at some complaints that was on his desk. “Could you speak with her about the swearing? Apparently some trainees are traumatized by her language.”

“I will speak with Morana about that for sure.” Ignis said smartly as he left the room.

* * *

All Soldiers had rooms in the giant manor of course they had the option to live off of the premise if they felt the need to. Ignis wanted to live off premise but due to his job he was needed on a drop of a dime so the time it would take for him to get to the Caelum manor could mean a lot of money or people being wasted. He really wished that Morana did not live on premise then her boyfriend Gladiolus would be with her often and the two of them could be out of his hair and out of his thoughts. Sure they should be in his thoughts as members of this family but his thoughts of Morana were more out of frustration than anything else. Knocking on the door politely, Ignis heard moaning and groaning it made him flush instantly.

“Morana it is Ignis, I need to speak with you more about that subject from the yesterday.”  

“What the fuck Iggy, I’m getting fuckin’ eaten out and you want to interrupt me to talk about some broad who is probably dead now?” Morana shouted out loudly, her voice sounding irate from the other side of the door.

Ignis let out a groan, as the mental image flooded to his mind, damn his rather active imagination. Why was she so vulgar? Why was she so appealing to him? Ignis couldn’t fathom it, shaking his head he spoke up again to voice his concerns.

“I need to know when you saw this woman, please remember the date.” Ignis called out, he really didn’t want to enter the small bedroom she had to see her with Gladiolus in between her ample thighs.

“ASTRALS DAMN YOU SCIENTIA. Can’t a girl get laid without you pestering them?” Morana shouted.

“Ignore him babe, just let him stand there and listen to you get your pleasure, make him jealous.” Gladiolus rumbled as he must have removed himself from her body.

“I just need to know a date, okay? Was it recent?” Ignis continued trying to ignore the loud lewd sounds he was hearing on the opposite of the door.

Ignis did his best to not think about what was going on he had work to do, he needed to know if that woman was truly Stella Nox Fleuret, Regis Lucis Caelum’s forbidden lover. If she was still alive that could mean a lot things for both the Caelum and Izunia family. That would mean the Fleuret family still stood as a unit, that would technically disrupt a lot of the standing in the Izunia family. Two prominent members of the Fleuret family worked for the Izunia family after the Family was taken down a decade ago. The mass populus was lead to believe the common theory, plague that killed them off, that was not true though. Ignis knew it was Izunia family that did it he wasn’t sure of the reason but he knew it was them for some sort of power play. The information he had scrapped together over coffee last night had lit a fire in him. Odd things like that made Ignis Scientia a curious man.

“Please Morana, think.” Ignis urged.

“ **FUCK** ,” Morana shouted, there was a loud thud and a growl.

Ignis heard slamming of feet, the unlock of deadbolts the door swung open partially revealing Morana’s flushed face a irate look falling on her comely features. Ignis could see Gladiolus stretching from his spot on the bed, getting to his feet walking over to them his eyes not focused on the Consigliere at all but the woman before him. Tousled black and red striped hair, her pale skin littered with hickies all over, her lips swollen from intense kisses Morana rolled her light green eyes.

“It was a month before I switched to being a Caelum, _happy_?”

Ignis wanted to lean forward to peek a further glance at her naked body, he was more mature than that, he was better than his primal needs.She belongs to Gladiolus, it would be wrong of him to try and claim another mans’ woman. Wrong and horrible of him to do so. Gladiolus, leaned forward to the side of her neck that was exposed to Ignis, nipping on her neck biting down possessively staring up at Ignis locking eyes with the man. Daring him to have lewd thoughts about her later on – about _them_ later on.

“ _Happy_ , I might have to call on your expertise on the layout of the manor later.” Ignis said, clearing his throat and turning away.

Shaking his head upon hearing the loud moan escaping her throat Ignis went to the library to search a few things. He was going to find out about Stella and bring her back if he could. _He had no real reason behind it beyond that he just loved solving mysteries it was a guilty pleasure of his._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting on Sunday I had to work and when I got home a migraine was killing me so I couldn't focus on writing. So it comes out on Tuesday instead! It will go back to being published on Sundays starting this coming Sunday. (8/6)

He wasn't really expecting the surprise attack from the Izunia's, Evita Hemlock and Lenore Graves to hit him with a gorilla attack. Nyx didn't do well against the two of them had he been with his partner it would have been better but Sa'Van was off doing other things. Really he didn't think he would need help just going to Fae Flowers to see Arabella to tell her that he had managed to solve her problems with the Family. It was suppose to be only a few minutes, that didn't pan out in his favor.

  
  


Evita and Lenore popped up out of nowhere their tag team attacks was was perfect to get him down it's not saying he didn't give them a run for their money it's just that his was a bit more dangerous. Evita coming up with smoke bombs and various poisonous grenades blinding Nyx's vision while Lenore dodged in snapping at him with her rapier with blinding speed. He was able to sneak in some return volleys as he Warpstriked to avoid further attacks from them to escape the area.

  
  


Nyx limped into the Fae Flower shop blood dripping on the floor of the white linelouem shop, the sharp smell of stryofoam, roses, lilacs and cedar filled his nose masking the iron like smell of blood. Coughing a bit of thick phlegm coming out as his lungs were trying to vacate the grime it took in from the smoke bomb, his eyes normally clear blue looked red and patchy. His lip ring was nearly torn out in a spot as at one point the rapier had snagged it pulling on it roughly nearly tugging it out of his lip. He hadn't been wearing his suit jacket so the shirt and vest was ripped in spots exposing his back and chest with little nicks and wounds.

  
  


“Hello, welcome to Fae Flowers how can I help you to--- Mr. Ulric!” Arabella Fae shouted as she realized that the man before her is a bleeding mess.

  
  


“I'm quite fine I –.” Nyx said as he collasped to his knees in front of the fresh batch of summer flowers.

  
  


“Oh no you are not!” Arabella called out her long blonde hair flowing behind her elegantly as she wore a soft cotton floral print dress that loosely clung to her petite frame.

  
  


Getting down on her knees before Nyx she placed a hand on his shoulder, soft blue eyes staring over at him concerned he had always been so kind to her since she moved to Insonmnia. Arabella had enough money to open the flower shop she had been always dreaming of opening up and did well for quite a while until a huge lull in business hit. That is when she needed to also pay for protection from the Izunia's as she learned she was close to their border, getting attacked often to give them money or just vandalism of her shop. That is when Ignis Scientia and Nyx Ulric had shown up offering help from the Caelum family for a small fee, well the small fee didn't sound like much at the time as she was making quite a bit of money and it was needed of her to save her shop. But now that business has been slow for five months straight now 400 Gil a month was starting to be too much for her to afford on top of the other things she needed to pay for.

  
  


That is when Nyx came in he had been visiting a lot which Arabella thought was normal until a neigboring shop mentioned it to her that he was coming by way too much for a mafia member. They just show up once a month the associates show up weekly but soldiers not so often as Nyx being a soldier it is what made them curious. Her neighbor teasing her that Nyx had a thing for her, made poor Arabella blush like mad. Could he like her? He did offer to help with her month issues twice so far and here he was after she received some scary letters from the Consigliere of the Caelum Family about shutting her business down if she didn't pay the money.

  
  


“Let me help you, Mr. Ulric okay? I have a first aid kit in the back, let me flip the sign over first.” Arabella said popping up to her feet rushing over to the front door flipping over the sign and locking the first lock on it.

  
  


“It's just a flesh wound or two. . .I uh. . .saved your shop.”

  
  


“Shush, you are in a lot of pain!” Arabella ordered, not hearing what he had said as she helped him to his feet.

  
  


Arabella brought Nyx to the backroom with her personal office, it was small and tidy sitting Nyx down on the chair opposite of her desk. The office just had a small desk, littered with reciepts, scrap pieces of fabric she used to wrap up boquets and a few flowers she was working with. The rest of the office was fairly bare in objects as the last time she had stuff of any personal value it got stolen and Nyx warned her to keep special things to a minium in her shop. Pulling her long blonde hair into a bun out of her face, Arabella took the emergency first aid kit from the shelf placing it on the desk, unzipping it she was a bit nervous she had medical training but she still was always wary around wounds.

  
  


“Let me help you remove the shirt and such. . .will be able to heal them better than way.” Arabella commented, blushing at the thought of seeing him without a shirt, she couldn't deny a certain amount of attraction to Nyx.

  
  


As Arabella helped remove the shirt, she was quite in awe over all the scars he had on his hairy chest, some blood mixing in with the short shallow cuts he received from his opponent. She was curious as to what mafia member did this, she was also a bit too scared to ask. Nyx didn't wince when she placed a damp with rubbing alcohol cotton ball on his wounds. She expected him to growl and whine about it but he just let it happen, taking deep breaths.

  
  


“Don't have any potions on you? I normally do but I was in a hurry to see you so I didn't think quite ahead.”

  
  


“Oh those are too pricey. . .so just the old fashion things sorry, Mr. Ulric.”

  
  


“You know you can call me Nyx I've said it's okay like a dozen times so far.” Nyx chided her as he fiddled with the lip ring some.

  
  


“Don't mess with that _Nyx_ , you'll rip it out.” She said batting at his hand gently away his hand.

  
  


“Did you hear what I said earlier?” Nyx asked a few minutes after silence as she gave him some cough medicine for the coughing fit he just had.

  
  


“Hmm?” She asked, as he turned to look up at her with concerned blue eyes.

  
  


“I got a repreive for your shop, I got the money you need to be caught up for the rent you owe plus a little towards next month. So your shop is saved for now.” Nyx informed her, he was taking a great risk for all that he did for her, the use of pretty much all of his savings and getting in the line of fire from the Capo Familigia.

  
  


But he had a lot of feelings for her, he wasn't quite sure if they were love or not but he was sure that he wanted to explore them further with her. He just didn't know how to approach her or speak with about it because she was technically a client. In the of it Nyx was conflicted specially right now watching her carefully apply bandages to his wounds, a soft smile on her face.

  
  


“I really don't know how to thank you, Nyx. I really can't afford to take you out to dinner and I don't know what to do.” Arabella stopped what she was doing to tap a well manicured nail against her chin.

  
  


Nyx found that little move cute smiling broadly up at her, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

  
  


“How about you come to my house after work and you help me cook up the dinner I have – there is enough for two people for sure.”

  
  


“Wouldn't that bother your girlfriend any?” Arabella coyfully asked, as she placed a bandaid on his forehead.

  
  


“I'm quite single. . .” Nyx said a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he gives her a coy smile.

“Then I think it would be quite nice to join you for dinner. Thank you so much for helping me out.”

  
  


“Only helping out the pretty lady. . .”

  
  


–

Ignis was on his third cup of coffee in the library pouring over a crudely drawn map and some books he had found on the genalogy of the Fleuret family. Pushing his glasses back up his nose he heard the soft padding of barefeet on the floor, the smell of fresh coffee arising to his nose. Looking up he spotted Morana walking over to him, she placed the pot down on the table. Quietly she took two cubes of sugar from the jar beside his mug taking them with her fingers instead of the tongs beside it, causing him to roll his eyes a little. He watched as she poured the coffee a drop spilling onto the map she had drawn.

  
  


“Would offer the pot itself for you to drink out of but I think that is too uncouth for you, Iggy.” Morana commented as she poured in a bit of cream for him.

  
  


Ignis had all the rights right now to be wary as to why Morana was pouring him coffee and making it exactly how he liked it. Anyone beyond Gladiolus should be worried when Morana did something nice for them because that generally meant she wanted something or had done something that she was going to ask forgiveness for. So when she sat beside Ignis running a hand through her long black hair light green eyes going over the map with the notes he had added, he took a tentative sip, waiting. She said nothing, it made him peeved just slightly though because surely this was not some act of kindness from her.

  
  


“This map is fairly detailed.” Ignis commented, a gloved finger brushing over the sides of the cup.

  
  


“Well I spent a lot of time there so I guess I remember more of that shithole than I thought.”

  
  


“It also worries me when you betray us for another and remember such information that it will be our downfall. I will make sure to kill you for leaving.”

  
  


“Or entice me in ways I won't leave?” Morana snapped back a smirk playing on her face as she appreciated that Ignis never hid behind a veil like others did about her newfound loyalty to the Caelum Family.

  
  


She never gave anyone reason to question her loyalty since she became a Caelum but then again she didn't give them reason not to. Morana did put all her effort in her missions despite it might not always be to the rule she did get the job done.

  
  


“I think Gladiolus entices you in many ways in staying in bed at least.” Ignis quipped back, tapping a finger on a corridor on the map.

  
  


“You could always up my pay, litterally 1000 Gil a paycheck isn't much to go by on what I do.” Morana complained.

  
  


“That is plenty, Morana. Now this corridor leads to the dungeon, correct?”

  
  


“Yes it does, otherwise I wouldn't have marked that door with the word dungeon on it. Would have been a waste of time don't you think?” Morana replied dryly, grabbing a sugar cube popping it into her mouth.

  
  


“So everything leads to this being Stella Nox Fleuret from what you've said and what I've learned in books about her. I want to learn a bit more before I speak with the Capo Familigia about it.” Ignis stated, leaning back in his chair running his hands through his tawny hair.

  
  


Ignis knew Morana wasn't going to mess things up and give him wrong advice he did trust her that much. What made him trust her was not that Gladiolus trusted her blindly as many followed what Gladiolus said when it came to people's intergity. She had countless chances to betray them that would leave the family devastated and she didn't, always taking the best route for the family. He tested her faith in the family several times and each time she proved herself to be a woman of intergretity.

  
  


“So you are saying that you want to go about and question some other associates of the Izunia family for what they can squeal for?” Morana asked, propping her bare feet on the table top, frayed hems of her slacks resting on the table top.

  
  


“Yes, do you know of any weak ones we can target?”

  
  


“I do. A few in fact. . .I do have someone that I could chat up they are a bit of a informant for Izunia and a close friend of mine.”

  
  


“You have friends?” Ignis interjected, eyes wide as he turned to face her.

  
  


“I know it's quite odd that I somehow managed to collect a few of those strange things called friends. Not sure why they stick around, surely not because of my lovely personality.” Morana commented chuckling as she grabbed another sugar cube.

  
  


“Yeah I am quite clueless as to why they stay with you either, I often wonder myself why I consider you a friend.” Ignis replied a smug look on his face.

  
  


“What you think of me as a friend? What madness is going on in this world?” Morana barked with laughter.

  
  


“A lot of madness for sure, soon Ebony will only be decaf and Gladiolus will hate cup of noodles.”

  
  


“And that's when I clock out of this world. There will be too much madness for me to handle. It's perfect the way it is right now.” Morana hummed closing her eyes a little.

  
  


“Babe you in here?” Gladiolus called out entering the library, amber eyes scanning the room landing on the two of them. “Heya Iggy what are the two of you scheming?”

  
  


“Mass genocide and to overthrown the national regime.” Morana replied sarcastically, getting to her feet, walking over to Gladiolus getting on tip toe placing a kiss on his jaw.

  
  


“Good, always need a good dose of genocide and plans to over throw the rich.”

  
  


“You do realize we are richer most of the royal families? We have more control over the economy than the royal family does.” Ignis explained, chiding the two of them.

  
  


“They why are they the ones getting a lot of credit and love?” Gladiolus asked, wrapping a arm around Morana's waist pulling her close to him as she rested her head lazily on his arm.

  
  


“Because they do things legally and where we do things less than legal.” Ignis answered, rolling up the map trying to ignore how cute they looked together in each others arms.

“Anyways, Morana do you think you can help me with that? Since tomorrow is Sunday we won't be able to do anything. We would have to wait until Monday to actually do anything.”

  
  


“I can talk to my friend tomorrow they will be able to help me.”

  
  


“I assume you are going to bring me up to snuff with this conversation?” Gladiolus asked, curious notes hitting his voice.

  
  


“Yes, Morana you can tell him – Gladio might come to some help with this actually.”

  
  


“Well good I was going to tell him no matter what, it's not like we are doing anything secretive. Just infiltrating Izunia forces for information.” Morana laughed shrugging her narrow shoulders.

  
  


“Well babe that can wait till later Noct ordered us to take Prompto out on our Saturday night rounds.”

  
  


“Why are we taking that little runt with us?” She asked, rolling her eyes, hands on her hips a slight disgruntled look. “He doesn't know anything. . .”

  
  


“Exactly why, apparently training didn't stick with him and the _Capo Bastone_ wants us to train him on terrorites more.” Gladiolus explained, stressing the title for Noctis reminding Morana that it was a direct order from the boss that they needed to accept it.

  
  


“Fine the _Capo Bastone_ , picked a toy.” Morana grumbled as she agreed. “Let's go then, bye Iggy.”

  
  


“Put some shoes on why don't you. . .” Ignis commented. “I don't want to hear from the medical center about you hurting your feet on broken glass again.”

  
  


“I hate shoes. . .and really keeping a eye out on my medical visits, Ignis?”

  
  


“As Consigliere I need to keep a eye on where the money goes and buying you a pair of shoes is cheaper than the medical bills we have been dealing for feet related injuries.” Ignis spoke as she shook her head, tugging Gladiolus towards the exit.

  
  


“Sure Ignis I'll sure put on shoes. Ease that troubled mind of yours.” Morana commented as she waved to him.

  
  


“As much injuries you take in with Gladiolus I would wrap you up in bubble tape if I had my way.” Ignis commented to himself as the door shut.

 


	5. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place several years prior to the fic itself. This is a bit of a insight on Morana and Ignis on how they kinda become friends. This is just shortly after Morana joins the Caelum Family.

“You know Rana it isn’t quite hard.” Nyx said shaking his head at me, rolling his blue eyes. 

“I don’t understand this word!” I hissed loudly staring at the menu in front of us.

It was Friday night the whole Family met in the giant banquet hall to eat, I was sitting next to Nyx tonight. I normally sit next Gladiolus but I was rather upset with him at the moment for he was a asshole earlier today he wouldn’t stop teasing me relentlessly. So I was at first going to sit with Ignis but he was talking to the Capos and I just a new Soldier wasn’t welcomed there. So Nyx Ulric was the only other person here that I felt sort of comfortable talking to. 

And here I was being insulted by him, a good five minutes of him joking about the menu and not knowing what it was asking of me. Normally when I sat with Gladiolus he would join in with me if I messed up pronouncing a word or questioned it he would explain it to me without judgement. 

_Stupid_ Gladiolus for being a jerk earlier. I looked over at the table he was at talking with Noctis laughing about something. Glaring at him, as we caught each other’s glance the stupid mullet head giving me a wink as he took a sip of his drink. 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand ala cart-tee.” I grumbled angrily at Nyx trying to keep my cool, I didn’t want to blow up in front of the whole Family I had done so well so far at not being my typical self in front of them. 

“CART-TEE? CART, it’s French! It means you can just order that by itself rather than a combo platter. Oh my sweet Astrals Rana you didn’t know that?! And you pronounced it all funny.” Nyx busted out laughing like mad, rather loudly everyone stopped looking at us. 

My eyes darted over to Gladiolus his amber eyes were wide as he heard Nyx’s comments, there was a few sniggers. I felt a rage rising up in my chest as I saw so many people staring at me now, I didn’t need them to find out to know my secret. I haven’t told anyone here. . .I’ve managed so well so far. 

* * *

 

“You don’t know how to read properly don’t you?” Nyx asked.

“I KNOW HOW TO READ JUST FINE NYX!” I shouted standing up swatting him angrily with the menu. 

“I will not have shouting in the dining hall, Ms Tarda.” The Capo Familigia called out from the front of the room, piercing blue eyes glaring at me. 

It was the first time he spoke to me beyond my first day here and it was in anger. Mortified my jaw dropped momentarily, light green eyes staring at him shocked and stunned. 

“Yes, Capo Familigia.” I said softly, standing up straight squaring my shoulders. 

I wasn’t feeling too hungry now, shoving Nyx to the side knocking him out of his chair and to the floor in a huff I walked out of the room. I heard a few chairs shove back a few inches, I didn’t bother to turn back and see. I didn’t want to see them again, all the shocked looks of people knowing that I couldn’t understand half of what I saw on the paper. That I normally just go by pictures or guess. My writing is even worse barely able to writing in legible print. I try to not write much so people can’t comment on it and when I do I try to keep people from seeing me write. My hand always hurting so much after doing any writing at all. 

Heading up the street back to the Caelum Manor I grumbled under my breath the whole way, cursing out his name the entire time. I really didn’t notice that I made it to the gardens behind the Caelum Manor until the fragrant scent of roses hit my nose. Stopping in spot I looked around to take in the lovely scene in front of me, this spot was always calming and nice to be around I love it a lot. 

“Oh right he called me pretty over there. . .” I said as I looked over at the patch of gladioli and marigolds that Gladiolus had told me that he thought I looked pretty with my hair down. 

Shaking my head I moved over to the gazebo sitting down on the padded bench I looked over at the water fountain that was a statue of the Leviathan water dripping out of its open craw. I didn’t like the fact that everyone knew I couldn’t read. I was feeling incredibly stupid now and I wasn’t fond of the feeling at all, I was trying to be better for this Family they had treated me so well. They took me in when I was left by Izunia nearly dead on the bloody streets. They cared for me and accepted me for all that I am without fault, I wanted to prove to them that I was worthy of this Family. 

“Morana?” A calm British tone called out, turning to face it I spotted Ignis Scientia carrying a plate full of food. 

“Come to make fun of me, Mr High and Mighty?” I grumbled looking over at him as he stood in front of me. 

“No I came to deliver food because apparently Gladio cannot carrying a plate all the sudden. He was concerned about you missing dinner and sent me to investigate.” 

“I don’t want pity.” I started, pushing the plate away a little, the smell was so good though my stomach rumbling. 

“No it’s not pity, not sure what meal that is, it’s spaghetti.” Ignis retorted sitting down next to me placing the food on my lap, emerald green eyes firm on me. 

“Looks like pity to me with a lot of pity sauce in fact. Everyone laughing at me?” I asked as I stabbed at a meatball.

“Nope, well beyond Nyx and perhaps one other but Gladiolus smacked them upside the head.” 

“Why is he being so nice?” I commented softly as I ate the dinner.

“He likes you a lot, I hardly see him get this worked up over another girl. I would consider you lucky as you’ve ignored him plenty and given him a hard time and he’s not given up on you.” 

“Well he’s being a jerk and calling me all sorts of names lately.”

“I don’t know much about that to be honest Morana.” Ignis said handing a bottle of water for me. 

We sat there quiet for a while, as I ate food it was strange to have Ignis watching me like this out of the corner of his eyes. Putting the plate down finishing it I turned to face him, giving him a slight glare. 

“What is it you want to say Scientia?” I asked giving him a critical look. 

“I can teach you how to read and write you know?” Ignis finally said. 

“I can read and write, thank you very much.” 

“Sure you know the basics but anything beyond that you are lost and your writing is horrible you are clearly doing something wrong.” 

“I don’t need to ‘learn’ from you, four-eyes.” I said feeling insulted and bitter. 

“I don’t suggest that insults will get you a gold star, Ms Tarda. This is not a option, you will be taking lessons from me.” Ignis said pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Ugh!” I said in mock disgust. “I don’t want to go back to school.” 

“Well if you were not in the Mafia you would be still in school.” Ignis reasoned, reaching over my lap picking up the plate and standing up. “Tomorrow nine am sharp, first lessons.” 

* * *

 

A few weeks later I was in the Ignis’ office just left of Regis’ sitting at his large comfy chair staring at a book. I had been struggling with this book for several hours, I was about to rip it up and burn it right in his smug face. Ignis was sitting on the opposite side, staring at me with his fingers akimbo, sharp eyes watching me speak every word - well struggle with each word. The first two books he had me read a loud I did well in but this one was the devil. It was worse than the head of the Izunia Family himself, it was plain evil. I didn’t want to do this any longer, a giant headache was forming all I wanted to go do was sleep. 

“Morana, please continue.” 

“I don’t want to Ignis okay? I have a headache and this isn’t helping me any.” 

“What part doesn’t make sense?” 

“All of it. These words are so confusing.” 

“Well Shakespeare did use old English so a lot of words are a challenge for most folk.”

“Yore, thine, hither, all very stupid.” I grunted, resting my head on the desk closing my eyes. 

“Here have this it will help with the headache, get up and walk around the room a bit.”

“Not outside to dorms for me to sleep?” I replied sarcastically, taking the pills he handed me and the water. 

“No.” 

“Can we practice writing today?” I asked eyeing him as I rubbed my temples. 

“Well finish this last paragraph and we will.” 

Taking a deep breath, focusing on what he had taught me the past few days on how each letter of the alphabet went and how these ‘old’ words sounded out differently than how we spoke currently. 

“True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air. And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes. Even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger’d, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south.”

“Good job Morana.” Ignis complimented, smiling at me taking the book out of my hands his long fingers brushing against my hands a slight blush going to his lightly tanned skin. 

“Thanks,” I replied as he placed a pen and paper in front of me. 

There was a few phrases for me to write over it was better than reading that boring book again. I heard a tutting a scrape of the chair on the floor I saw that Ignis was standing behind me now. He leaned into me as he grabbed my hand pulling the pen out of my grip. 

“You are holding the whole pen wrong, gripping it like you are trying to choke it.” Ignis quipped, as he corrected my posture and gripping on the pen. “Like this.” 

“This doesn’t hurt so much. . .my hand isn’t hurting.” I said after a few sentences, not having to press down on the paper as hard and being able to write smoother as well. 

“See much better, handwriting is already better than Gladiolus’. Speaking of Gladio. . .”

“You were speaking of him.” I interjected quickly, stopping what I was doing looking up at him flicking a glare at him. 

“I understand but the tension between the two of you is just as high as animosity between you and Nyx is.” 

“Ani. . .so-city?” I questioned as I continued to write again. 

“Mutual distaste for the other.” 

“Oh. . .well Gladiolus told me he wanted to go out with me.” 

“And?” The shocked tone wasn’t hidden really well as he looked at me a bit confused. 

“I said no.” 

“Why? It’s clear the two of you like each other.” Ignis asked, shaking his head unsure what he was seeing, there was a bit of a wistful look in his eyes. 

“I like him and all but I am not sure. . .”

“Sure about what?” 

“If he really wants to be any sort of serious. And why in the Astrals sweet world am I tell you this shit? Like what drugs did you give me? Did you drug me horribly Scientia!?” 

“No Morana I promise you it’s just aspirin.” 

“Ugh laced with something horrible. Not talking about Mullet Head okay? How do you dra-write a capital ‘z’?” I said turning back to the writing. 

* * *

 

Several weeks later I was walking down the hallway to the library, to visit on my own not to look for Gladiolus to pull him away for a mission or a lesson with Ignis. As he like to do lessons in his office and the library. This was just to go by myself, it felt strange now but also exciting and thrilling. Heading to the science fiction section I found the book I had been slowly reading for the past two days. I wasn’t really fast but it was enjoyable to read now, picking up the book I found a nice spot in the sun to read. It was Sunday a day of relaxation in the Family I could read here all day and finish the book, hopefully. 

A few hours later I was interrupted by a man making his way into the library, spotting burning amber eyes staring at me predatory like was Gladiolus. Plucking out a random book he walked over to the chair next to me looking at me over the top of the book a longing look on his face. We haven’t spoken since I told him no the other day. From what Ignis told me he is upset that I said no, that no one has ever told him no several times in a row. Torturing him was getting fun, teasing him until he got so frustrated. Perhaps that is mean of me but no one calls me a spoiled princess because I didn’t like camping all that much. 

“When will you say yes?” Gladiolus asked rather loudly.

“Shush, it’s a library you are suppose to be quiet. Suppose to be reading you know that? Reading is quite fun.” 

“You are reading Robert Aspirin. . .” Gladiolus remarked. 

“Just because you don’t like the satirical writing of him doesn’t mean I don’t.” I taunted using a new word I learned from the book, sticking my tongue out at Gladiolus. 

“Just say yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto was pretty sure Morana hated his very guts and they had just been talking for ten minutes. Her snide comments about how he grew up, to how he dressed and he did his job for the Family was enough to make him feel about five inches tall. She was belittling him each step of the way from under her breath to out loud, Gladiolus wasn't doing too much to stop her either and this was Prompto's mentor.

  
  


“This shop here is under our protection, along with this whole strip it is on the border of the Izunia clan so it's easy to go under attack often.” Gladiolus explained as he pointed out a popular side street that held many shops.

  
  


This lane of shops was several long blocks worth of buildings all popular tourist shops and commonly needed shops that the Caelum Family put protection over. Gladiolus went to explain that because it is on the border of Izunia land that they tried to test the patrol often and bother the shop owners. Morana explained that the borders were decided a long time ago when the Families became into power as Mafia segments, it had been involving a lot of bullying and blood spilling to get what they had for lands and it is lost and regained the same way. She went on to tell him that once a month they pull together a team to take on more land from the Izunia who took over the land belonging to the Fleuret when they were massacred.

  
  


Prompto felt like his brain was going to explode from all this information he was learning that the two of them were spouting out as they walked into each business asking how they are fairing. All to the “clients” as Gladiolus called them respected them and looked genuinely happy to see the both of them walk into the stores. If they asked about Prompto curious as who he was as this seemed to be a couple thing that the two of them did, Morana would make some snarky comment about his presence to the person who would just laugh and not take her too seriously.

  
  


“He's the Bastone's new toy. . .doesn't know a lick about his job seriously Cor is passing any fool right now that has a pretty smile or some sob story out of the Orphanage.” Morana sniped as she looked over at Prompto then back to the chef of the restaurant.

“I past all the tests just that Common Knowledge test thing he does is _hard_ as fuck, the rest I aced!” Prompto shouted angrily at Morana as they walked out of the store, hands balled up into fists, red in the face with anger making his mass amount of freckles he had made more apparent from the flushed expression.

  
  


“The most important thing, fighting is second nature specially to a orphan! So of course you should have gotten that right the first time around you dolt, the important stuff you flunked so easily. You better be paying attention!” Morana retorted as she glared down at Prompto light green eyes angry and infuriated with how he failed this important test.

  
  


“Shut up alright?” Prompto shouted angrily, getting up into Morana's face looking up at her, a index finger pointed at her face.

  
  


Gladiolus let out a bark of laughter as he watched over the scene arms crossed around his chest, he was quite sure this was the most amusing thing he had witnessed all day. In a blink of a eye a loud snap filled the space in front of the candy shop, Morana snapped Prompto's finger backwards breaking it. Moving her hand quick as a snake to his elbow, she headbutted him effortlessly and then shoved him back several steps, walking past him letting out a laugh.

  
  


“After you.” Morana retorted as she walked down the path way, as Gladiolus helped Prompto to his feet as he stumbled to the ground.

  
  


“She is such a bitch, I'm sorry Gladio I just don't understand why you love her.” Prompto glared shaking his head unsure about his choice in lovers.

  
  


“I understand you see her that way, I'm not sure why she despises you so much Prompto but trust me I would do anything for her just as she would do anything for me without a second thought.” Gladiolus answered, looking over at Morana smiling at her and then back to Prompto.

  
  


“She's so spiteful. . .” Prompto grumbled.

  
  


“Hurry up you two!” Morana shouted as she stood in front of a shop.

  
  


“Here let me fix it up some, brace yourself okay?” Gladiolus said grabbing the right hand, that trigger finger of his bent all the way back, swollen already and bruised.

  
  


“Fuck no, please that will hurt can't I just go back to the Manor and see the doctor about it?” Prompto whined instantly pulling away from Gladiolus eyes wide as his mentor grabbed a hold of his hand a blinding pain rushing through him.

  
  


“It will be in terrible pain if we wait any longer Prompto and it might not heal correctly. Man up and bite the bullet okay?” Gladiolus tried to reason with him.

  
  


“NO! Just I can wait I promise it will be okay, I don't think that will work at all you know. . .”

  
  


“Damn.” Morana muttered shaking her head letting go of the door handle not wanting to deal with the whining any longer.

  
  


Marching up towards Prompto and Gladiolus she took the Gunner's hand out of Gladiolus' grip and moved it towards her. In a quick move she yanked the finger back into spot, sending another shout falling from Prompto as the pain rushed through him. Patting Prompto on the back Morana let out a chuckle, grabbing Gladiolus' hand.

  
  


She lead them to a ice cream shop, Prompto was shocked to see her face light up the smile on her face was huge she looked like a child. A happy with everything child who was in her happy place in this ice cream shop it stunned Prompto to see this pleased look on her face. Looking over at the Goliath of a man beside him, Gladiolus let out a derisive laugh and walked over to the counter where Morana was ordering.

  
  


Morana looked into the bins of ice cream, a hand hovering over the glass careful not to touch it and place finger prints on it. Gladiolus placed a hand on her waist, the white tank top had rose up a bit exposing some scarred skin, he leaned up against her smiling fondly as she tried to make up her mind on what she wanted. Prompto wanted some but he didn't have any money on him, he was still in awe at how she went from being a spiteful bitch to a cheerful looking child.

  
  


“What would you like today, Miss Tarda?”

  
  


“I am kinda like the looks of that raspberry swirl with the cheesecake bites.” Morana replied, her voice was taking on a softer and kinder note than what Prompto had ever heard before.

  
  


“Good choice! And for you Gladio?” The man asked, giving him a broad smile.

  
  


  
  


Izunia Family Manor was quiet for a Saturday night but then again ever since Morana Tarda left it was always quiet if Aranea wasn't around. Lenore sat down at her desk one of the few soldiers to have their own desk but as the assistant to the Consigliere she expected at least a desk and a chair. Placing down the cup of tea she stared at the pile of paperwork she needed to finish, it was overwhelming to some but for Lenore this was a challenge she welcomed. This paperwork was due by midnight and it was easily something that would take eight hours for a normal person, but armed with tea, lollipops and a quiet manor she could get it all done.

  
  


“So much quieter now that Morana is gone, the other Caelum Families' problem now. I can't believe they took in that asshole. She's such a trouble maker never doing her paperwork.” Lenore grumbled remembering when Morana and Cindy would bicker about things for hours on end.

  
  


Taking a calming sip of her tea that was loaded with sugar to the point that the sugar wasn't dissolved on the bottom of the cup. Short well manicured nails clacking on the cup as she sat it back down, Lenore smiled she knew that finishing this huge project in three hours was possible.

  
  


Ravus sat in his office that was behind Lenore's finishing up his paperwork for the day, he was looking forward to tomorrow being Sunday. A day off from all the madness that ensues time for him to work on his own personal projects his sister was going to actually help him this weekend. Running a hand through his platinum blond hair, the striped jacket of his suit was a little crumpled from his jaunt outside. Normally he would fuss with it and make it look neat but he was almost done for the day and would be in his apartment shrugging off the clothes and soaking into the tub. Ravus made point to have a home off the manor's grounds, most people stayed at the manor or really close by. With his position as a Consigliere he should stay on premises but he didn't, he really couldn't stand his boss anymore than possible.

  
  


His boss, Ardyn Izunia was a infuriating man to say the least. There was something wrong with him mentally, Ravus figured. Ardyn often would walk the main hallway muttering under his breath strange things that made Ravus question him, greatly. Whatever was said was always spoken in a old dialect that Ravus couldn't understand fully, no one in the building knew what the language was, even Lenore. It wasn't until a few months ago did Ravus find out what happened when Ardyn walked down that hallway like that. He would disappear down a corridor that was hidden by a secret door.

  
  


Inspecting the hallway there is a hidden door that couldn't be opened normally, Ravus figured out that what Ardyn says is what activates it. But he could never heard all of what Ardyn said to open it and the Capo Familigia is on to him now so he needed to keep it under wraps. Ravus wasn't sure what made him so interested in what Ardyn was doing but he had to know it was odd that he kept things from him, Ardyn often felt the need to tell Ravus even the smallest detail.

  
  


Except for this detail.

  
  


Down in the dungeons, a place where ill behaving Family members were set to cool off. The trick with the place was that in hopes of keeping that misbehaving person in place and not escaping or being helped by other Family members. It was a dungeon that he didn't want a lot of people know about unless they needed to be tossed into it.

  
  


The dungeon was dimly lit, holding six cells in total with toilets, and a light hanging inches from the ceiling. The place was damp and looked like it belonged in a castle versus a manor built only twenty years ago. At one point there had been a castle but it had decayed and fell to ruin just like most of Ardyn's hopes and dreams. The thing that destroyed most of his hopes and dreams was sitting in the furthermost cell looking worse for the wear.

  
  


Dressed in his striped suit, it fitting him immaculately, sticking out fashionably in the dark cell making his way to the end room Ardyn stared at the woman. Her cell was by far different from the others, it was ornate, a bit brighter than the rest and had a strong scent of sylleblossoms. Ardyn let a sigh, reassured that she was still there waiting for him there, standing in front of the cell the thin blonde stared up at him. Her violet eyes staring up at him, they were dazed, wide from being on constant dosage of drugs. A cocktail of drugs fed to her, stuff tapped into a IV, or pills ground up into her food keeping her unaware of her situation and location.

  
  


Stella Nox Fleuret was a force to be reckoned with, one that Ardyn loved greatly and wanted all for himself. She foolishly refused his offerings of a relationship in turn for a relationship with Regis Caelum. Stella was Capo Bastone of the Fleuret Family, well technically speaking she is the Capo Familigia. That is if people knew she was alive.

  
  


Humming to himself Ardyn unlocked her cell, the cloak he wore over this jacket a long thick red brocade dragged against the floor. The scraping sound of his shoes against the dirty floor as his eyes surveyed the room, there was dried bouquets of sylleblossoms on the wall. Fresh ones were on the end of the bed and on the nightstand.

  
  


“My darling, Stella you look so beautiful like normal. Your hair is out of place though let me fix that.” Ardyn said sitting down next to her, reaching across the thin woman's lap for the ornate silver comb.

  
  


Snake like the drug addled woman grabbed his arm squeezing tightly, her mouth opened slightly her voice coming out in a raspy sound. Her mouth was so cotton-mouthed from the drugs that it was impossible to understand what she said. Ardyn didn't really care what she said, her grip on his hand was weak her long ill manicured nails digging into his skin bruising slightly. Prying her hand free of his arm Ardyn locked eyes with her, she looked angry in her inability to speak or really react.

  
  


“Stella darling, you realize you cannot leave until you submit to me body and soul. Since you betrayed me and all.” Ardyn muttered softly as he grabbed the comb and started to comb out the few knots in her long golden hair.

  
  


There was a noticeable growl coming from Stella as the Capo Familigia reached for the IV drip and clicked the button administering another few drops of the drug filtering into her system. Slowly Ardyn started to sing to her as he combed out her hair, staring at her lovingly as he took out the tangles in her hair. Her violet eyes glazed over from the fresh dose of drugs, she sat there catatonic unable to react as he combed her hair, free hand caressing the small of her back.

  
  


“I will always take care of you Stella despite you betrayed me in such a way, I will always be here keeping a eye on you. You are a danger to others, you are unfit to rule your family with such weak morals like your own. I'll keep you safe from harm my little pet, even if the biggest harm is coming from yourself.” Ardyn spoke to her as he leaned in placing a kiss to her temple.

 


End file.
